A Day of Second Chances
by Fsugirl
Summary: Gibbs finds out that Kelly has survived that horrible day from many years ago. Can Gibbs and the team find her before someone else does? Will Kelly remember where she belongs? Please review. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

She sat staring at the headstones. It was hard to believe that it had been over two months since they had passed away. Sometimes it felt like yesterday when she had received the news of the terrible auto accident. She was all alone in the world. If only she could remember who she was and where she belonged. Did she really want to find out?

Gibbs sat alone at his desk. His gut was telling him that something was not right. Gibbs looked at the single piece of paper that was part of the closed case concerning Shannon's Mother. The deceased private investigator had been hired by his former mother-in-law. She had starting looking into the deaths of Shannon and Kelly and had wanted someone to pay for them. On the yellow piece of paper was the name M. Collins and a phone number with the letter K. What did it mean? He could not put it off any longer. He would have to have McGee go back through the computer files and see about tracing the burn phone in the morning. It was getting late and he decided to go home.

His cell phone ringing woke him up. He had fallen asleep on the couch. "Gibbs." He answered while standing up and stretching. He listened as he headed upstairs to get ready.

"Boss we got a dead Marine." Said Dinozzo. "Looks like an overdose."

"On my way" said Gibbs. "Be ready to go when I get there and tell McGee I have something else for him to do."

Dinozzo started to respond when he realized Gibbs had already hung up. "Well, Boss is in his usual happy self." He looked over at McGee and threw a wadded up piece of paper into his garbage can and yelled "Score!" Then he said, "Probie you got a special assignment from the teacher! "

McGee looked over at Dinozzo and was about to reply when his cell phone rang. He didn't get the chance to say much but wrote down the information before Gibbs hung up on him. He continued typing without saying anything.

"So?' Dinozzo asked. "What is so special that you get to stay here and not go out with us? Do tell Obie One Probie!"

McGee just rolled his eyes and started to type away on the keyboard. Ziva threw a pencil at Tony and hit him in the arm. He looked up at her with this mocked wounded look on his face.

Ziva just smiled at his wounded expression and said, "Tony if Gibbs wanted you to know he would of told you! Leave poor McGee alone."

About twenty minutes later the elevator doors opened and Gibbs walked out with a cup of coffee in his left hand. As he walked around toward his desk he said "Grab your gear and let's go." He grabbed his bag while Tony and Ziva jumped up with theirs. He looked over at McGee as he was leaving and nodded. McGee nodded back in understanding. Tony and Ziva just looked at each other as the doors to the elevator closed just as Gibbs slid in. Both wondering what in the world was going on.

The house was lonely. She was not sure what she wanted to do with it. Her adopted parents had made sure that she was moderately taken care of. She did not have to work. She was almost finished with college with her teaching degree. She wasn't even sure she wanted to do that. They had always been so protective of her and now there was no one there to protect her. From what she was not sure but she knew her adoptive parents had known something. If only she could piece it together. Her memory wasn't that reliable anymore. Sometimes she had snapshots in her dreams of adult hands helping her with sanding a piece of wood. And then others were horrible nightmares of being trapped in a fire and hearing a woman crying. She wondered if that was her mother. She tried to ask her adoptive mom one time but she told her that they didn't know anything about her past. She decided to needed to go through the items in the desk in the study. Maybe there she would find a piece to her past.

"Duck, what do we got?" asked Gibbs as he kneeled down next to Dr. Mallard and Jimmy Palmer as they were looking over the dead marine.

"Looks like an overdose at first glance. But if you look closely there are defensive wounds." He looks up at Gibbs with a questionable look. "This poor lad was murdered Jethro. "

As Gibbs took a pen to turn over the nametag to look at it he realized a small piece of paper was covering it. On it was written the initials JLG. Gibbs and Ducky just looked at each other, Then Gibbs lifted up the small piece of paper with the pen. The murdered marine's last name was Kelly. Gibbs' gut told him this was going to be personal. He got up before Ducky could say anything further.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs barked. "Bag and tag this name tag and get it to Abby." Gibbs walked towards the car and pulled out his cell. How he wished Mike was still alive to help. Maybe there was something else in that file box he left him that would help this case. He dialed McGee. "Anything?" he asked him.

"Not yet boss, working on it." Replied McGee.

Gibbs sighed "Work faster McGee." and closed his cell and gazed over at his team at the crime scene before getting in the charger.

McGee put the phone done and kept typing on the computer. Somehow he came across a photo file that had been sent from the burned phone. It had been buried deep within the private investigator's computer files. If he had not been looking it would have never been discovered. He started the program for facial recognition for those living and deceased. He sat back for a moment to take a break. He started to pick up the phone to call Abby when the computer made a beeping sound. It had a match. But according to the information the person was declared deceased years ago. McGee looked down at the name and froze. It can't be he thought. He started at both pictures and realized either it was or someone was pulling a very cruel joke. How in the world was he going to tell Gibbs? He picked up the phone and dialed. "Abby I need your help now."

Abby was working on the photos that Tony had sent her from the crime scene when McGee walked in looking pale. "McGee you look like you have seen a ghost!" Grinned Abby. McGee walked up to her and just looked at her for a moment trying to get the words out. "Cat got your tongue?" joked Abby.

"Here." He managed to choke out and handed her the jump drive to pull up the photos.

She put it into the computer and pulled them up to run all of the options of photo recognition. She gasped when a match came up and saw the name. She turns towards McGee and quietly said, "You have seen a ghost." She hugged him and asked, "What are we going to do?

McGee hugged Abby back and started to think quickly. He knew time was not on their side. Gibbs would be back soon demanding answers. Answers McGee wasn't sure he was ready to give. "Abbs, does your friend still like to go grave hunting?"

Abby pulled away from his hug and smacked him on the shoulders. "Good thinking McGee!" She got on the phone quickly to her friend. There was a grave that needed to be checked out. Would it be empty?

In the meantime McGee hoped they could stall Gibbs for at least two hours until Abbs heard back. Now he had to figure out where the photo was taken. There had to be another clue in those computer files.

Ducky and Jimmy had already started the autopsy when Gibbs walked in. He had checked with Kelly's commanding officer and knew this man was a fine marine. It was not his character to do drugs and Gibbs knew something wasn't right.

"What do you got Duck?" asked Gibbs as he was looking at the x-rays that Jimmy had just placed on the light box.

"Jethro, someone wanted this man dead. He fought like the dickens to stay alive." He pointed to the bruises on his chin, neck, and noise as Gibbs came and leaned over the body. "They forced the drugs down his throat and made sure if was enough to kill him." Ducky picks up the victim's arm and looks at his wrist. "The poor boy was tied down as well." He looked over at Gibbs choosing his words carefully. "Is the piece of paper on his nametag a message to you?"

Gibbs looked at Ducky as he thought for a moment. "I don't know Duck, but I am about to find out." Gibbs headed out of autopsy towards the elevator with his gut churning. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

Abby grabbed the phone on the second ring. "Abby at your service!" The caller on the other end was the one she had been waiting for all day while trying to avoid Gibbs. She wasn't sure she heard the news right and had him repeat it. She pulled up the images he sent in the email and double checked the information. She hung up and dialed McGee quickly.

"McGee you are not going to believe this. But then again maybe you will! Get down here quickly!"

"Abbs!" McGee almost shouted as he ran into the lab. "Just tell me what he found out."

"OK, but you might want to sit down!" Abby grinned. "There was nothing but bricks in there McGee! "She is alive! She has to be somewhere!" Abby was about to jump up and down with this news. She had always wanted a sister.

"And..what about you know…her…?" McGee tried to get the words out without having to say Shannon's name.

"She is there." Said Abby reverently. She wished she could change that outcome for Gibbs.

"How do we tell Gibbs?" asked McGee as he looked at the photos on the screen.

"Tell me what?" demanded Gibbs as he came up behind them in the lab.

McGee and Abby froze. Abby started praying that Gibbs would listen to everything they had to say and not go crazy.

"Um McGee has something to tell you!" said Abby quickly. McGee just glared at her before turning towards Gibbs.

"Uh boss, I found something in the private investigator's files that was a bit well…it is a photo and when I ran the photo reconizition system it had a match."

"Well, who is it McGee?" asked" an irrated Gibbs.

"Let me show you" replied McGee. He nervously pulled up the photo and had the system match it again. It beeped and also pulled up a matching dependant I.D. card of the girl as a child. Gibbs felt he had been sucker punched in the gut.

"Abbs" he whispered as he stared at the screen in disbelief. "How?" He started to question.

"Gibbs when this photo was taken, Kelly was alive. She did not die in that car crash. And I have this to prove it." She pulled up the photo that Jace sent of Kelly's grave. "I figured it is better to ask forgiveness than permission. She is not in there Gibbs. Someone put in those bricks to make it feel like a body was in there." She looked at Gibbs and put her hand on his shoulder.

He started to ask about Shannon and before he could Abbs just nodded her head no. He silently nodded.

"Can we find out when and where the picture was taken? Quietly asked Gibbs. He was still shaken.

Abbs and McGee looked at each other before McGee answered. "We are working on it Boss. We are thinking it is a little bakery that is about two hours north of here."

"Send the info to my phone. I am taking Ziva and going." Gibbs said to McGee as he started towards the door.

"Wait Gibbs! There is more!" Shouted Abby. Gibbs turned around quickly even though he was not sure if he wanted to hear more. "We also found a tracking device on his computer. Someone else is looking too. We are not sure if they know about Kelly. But someone else is out there Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded and turned around to head upstairs. His felt it in his gut that time may be short. He had to find Kelly before someone else does. He was not going to lose her a second time.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late and she couldn't sleep as usual. She sat in the massive desk chair feeling so small. Even though she was in her middle twenties she felt older than that. She had no siblings, close friends, or any family members left. The sudden ringing of the phone caused her to jump out of her skin. She looked at the caller ID which told her it was out of the country. She decided to ignore it. They could leave a message if it was that important. Kelly was sure it was someone wanting her adoptive dad. He had been a senator when she first came to live with them. He went back to life as a family lawyer after serving four terms. She pulled the middle drawer out and felt underneath for the key. It would unlock the bottom drawer with the important papers and maybe some clues to her past. She could not put it off any longer. Kelly's hand trembled as she held the key. A part of her felt like she was holding on for dear life.

Gibbs made it to the bakery in record time. He glanced over at Ziva who was on the phone with Tony getting an update. She hung up and looked at him. "Well?" He asked. "Is there anything new?"

"Abby thinks the person they are tracking is related to Paloma Reynosa. There are some phone numbers from Mexico showing up. Tony is on his way to visit Alejandro Rivera. He could still be powerful behind bars and trying to get even with you Gibbs for Paloma's death." Said Ziva.

Gibbs sighed and looked towards the street. He thought he was done with the whole cartel family. Who else was there? Someone related to Paloma and Alejandro that they don't know about? "Ziva keep your eyes open" said Gibbs as he reached for the door handle. They got out and headed towards the bakery door. Ziva walked a bit slower to gage their surroundings. She could feel eyes on them and stopped to look around. It was not someone on the street but they were close by. She walked into the bakery behind Gibbs hoping to find some answers.

Florence was just putting the touches on the birthday cake when the two agents walked in. Gibbs walked up to the counter and showed his ID and introduced Ziva to her. "I am Florence Taylor. How can I help you Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs pulled out the picture of a grown Kelly and showed it to Florence. "Do you recognize this young woman?"

Florence put on her glasses and took a good look at the picture. She knew she has seen her before in the bakery a couple of months ago. "She had picked up a canceled order of red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese icing." She told Gibbs. What made her remember this girl were her green eyes. She had looked so sad and lost.

"How did she pay for the cupcakes? Did she leave a name or phone number?" asked Gibbs.

Florence looked at Gibbs and could almost see the same sad look in his eyes. "Let me pull up the order on the computer." It took her a minute to find what she was looking for. Ziva kept her eyes out the window looking towards the street. The feeling of being watched was still there. "It looks like she picked up the order three months ago today. She paid cash so I just have her first name-Kelly. No other information was taken."

Gibbs sighed at the information Florence gave him. He should have realized it was not going to be that easy. "Do you think she was a local or from out of town?" He asked Florence.

Florence thought for a minute before answering. "I wish I could tell you but I really have no idea."

"Do you recognize the last name Collins? First name begins with an M?" asked Gibbs.

"No I am sorry, I wish I did. I have only been here about nine months after retiring from the accounting business." Replied Florence. She wished she could give them more information. Agent Gibbs gave her his card in case anything else came up or if Kelly came back in.

When they got back into the car ZIva said "We are being watched by someone Gibbs. I think we need to be very careful that we don't lead them to Kelly."

"Yeah Ziva, I get the same impression. " Gibbs said as he pulled the car onto the street. He glanced back in the review mirror to see if someone was watching them or if they were being followed. He didn't see anyone but he knew that didn't mean anything.

The camera was reviewing pictures taken of the two agents as they went in and came out of the bakery. He knew the trail went this far from the bug he had placed underneath the car. He uploaded the pictures and emailed them to the guard. He still was amazed how money could buy people these days. He would stay here for a few days to await orders and to see if the girl showed up. He got up and decided he needed something sweet. He headed out of the old building and down the stairs to go over to the bakery.

Gibbs pulled over suddenly on the side of the road. "Something is not right Ziva." He leaned over and hit the button to release the trunk and the hood of the engine. He grabbed some gloves while he got out and started looking underneath the hood.

She was thinking the same thing and jumped out of the car and headed towards the trunk. She got the mirror out, put on some gloves and got underneath the car to start looking. It did not take long to find it. "Gibbs!" shouted Ziva as she stood up.

Gibbs came over to look at the tracking device. "Let's get this back to Abby to find out where it came from, even though I have a pretty good idea." He pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket to have Ziva put the device in. It was going to be a long night he thought as they got back into the charger. It is a good thing that he doesn't need much sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony left the interview with Rivera with a smile on his face. Rivera thought he was clever and could pull one over on NCIS. He had told Dinozzo that he had no desire for revenge and that he had turned over a new leaf while in prison. Tony didn't believe it for a second. Rivera denied any involment in the marine's murder. Tony did not say anything about what was found on the body or about the search for Kelly. What Rivera didn't know is that the new warden was an old friend of Tony's from his days as a cop in Baltimore. He was going to keep an extra eye on Rivera and see if there was any evidence linking him to the dead marine or Kelly. Tony got a copy of the visitor's log on his way out. He wanted to see if any of the cartel had been by for a family visit.

Gibbs had noticed the new guard in the NCIS parking lot acting a bit jumpy when they came through the gate. Gill Thompson had been working there for about a month. How odd thought Gibbs and then he connected the dots. So did Ziva.

"You want me to get Abby and McGee to look at the surveillance tapes from the last 48 hours?" Gibbs nodded as Ziva opened the car door.

"Also get the phone and bank records of Thompson." He called after her. He had taught his team to anticipate and he wasn't disappointed. He also knew Ziva would check with some of her contacts to see if there was any chatter about Rivera or the whereabouts of Kelly. He got out slowly and started to head towards the door of NCIS but then decided he needed some coffee and changed directions to walk down the street.

Gibbs turned the corner and almost walked into Agent Fornell. The FBI agent handed Gibbs a cup of coffee. Gibbs just grinned as he took it. "Well Tobias I wondered when you were going to show up." Gibbs took a drink of the rich brew as both started walking towards the entrance.

"Jethro, you are starting to scare me." said Tobias. The men didn't say another word until they got into the elevator and Gibbs hit the stop button. "Gibbs we have got a sticky situation here. Word on the street is that baby brother has taken over as the head of the family. He is out for revenge for the death of Paloma."

Gibbs nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. "I figured it was just a matter of time before someone else took over at the helm. And I am guessing that my head on a platter is the prize?"

"Not exactly Jethro. He is holding off on that. Apparently your murdered marine is a message to you about Kelly."

"That I got Tobias. You got anything else? Like is she really alive? Or is someone just yanking my chain for the fun of it!" Gibbs almost shouted.

"Gibbs I cannot imagine what you are going through right now. But trust me we are using every resource we can to make a case against him and find Kelly. Let me give you my theory. I think she got out of the van or was pulled out by someone. I think she was adopted by a couple that had some kind of legal contacts to make the adoption legit. I am checking out a few shady adoption lawyers and cross referencing them with anyone on the hill."

"But how did the cartel family find out?" asked Gibbs "How did they know that Kelly was alive?

"Apparently it was some kind of fluke. They had managed to get their hands on the files that JoAnn had gotten from the private investigator. Apparently her place had been broken into while she was on vacation a couple of months ago. I don't think she realize what they took. He got lucky Jethro. We would of never of known it if it had not been for the FDEL agent who arrested one of Rivera's goons for drug trafficking.

"Well, his luck is about to run out." Said Gibbs as he hit the button for his floor and took another drink of his coffee.

"Yeah, I thought you would say something like that." Fornell replied as the doors opened and Gibbs stepped off. "I will let you know if anything comes up that connects Kelly with an M. Collins."

"You do that Tobias" said Gibbs as the elevator doors closed. "Ziva what do you got for me?'" asked Gibbs as he headed over to his desk.

Ziva got up and headed over to pull up the video. "Gibbs someone sweet talked Thompson the other night into letting him into the parking lot." She started the surveillance video. This was a placed camera that few NCIS agents knew about. She zoomed in closer. "I think he presented himself as an agent and that he left his wallet in one of the vehicles. And of course the new guy is a bit gullible and apparently can also be bought. You can see the exchange of hands. The man is smart enough to keep his head down as he goes into the parking lot and stops behind their car. You see him bend down like he dropped something. And then he is up and gone. "

"Get this to McGee and see if there is any way he can pinpoint who this guy is. And get Thompson up here. I think he needs some sweet talking by a former Mossad Officer."

Ziva grinned and headed down towards Abby's lab to give the video to McGee.

The elevator doors open and Dinozzo walked in. "It's about time you got back. What did you find out? Gibbs questioned.

Tony put his stuff down and headed over to Gibbs. "Boss, Rivera knows something. He is trying to pretend to be all goody two shoes and everything, but it isn't working for him. I got the warden watching him and he is sending over the recordings of his phone calls in about an hour. I have the visitors log and I am going to start running names."

Gibbs looked up at Tony. "Good work Dinozzo. Let me know when you find anything else." Gibbs stood up and started to walk towards the back elevator. "I'm going down to the lab to check on Abby and McGee. Be in observation in five minutes to keep Ziva from killing Thompson."

"You are kidding right? She really won't do that now that she is a full fledge NCIS agent. Would she?" asked Tony. Gibbs didn't answer and kept walking. Tony thought about it for a moment before he jumped up out of his chair and ran towards the observation room. He didn't want to take a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva came out of the interrogation room as Tony came out of observation. "He sang like a parrot." She grinned as she walked towards him.

"Ziva it's a canary. He sang like a canary." Said Tony.

"Whatever." She said and she gave the file over to Tony. She headed to her desk to run the phone number and name that the man had given to the guard. She didn't expect to find anything. Tony looked through the file and then started searching on his computer as well. The description of the man was very familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it. The number turned out to be another burn phone.

Gibbs was looking at the monitor in the lab as Abby ran the photo enhancement to see if they could identify the man in the NCIS parking lot. "There Abbs!" pointed Gibbs at the screen.

Abby paused the tape and went back to the footage that had caught Gibb's eye. "Good job Gibbs!" said Abby

"Can you enhance that and run photo recognition?" asked Gibbs.

"Your wish is my command! Well, I mean if it is possible if you don't wish for something that is impossible like you know a million dollars…" trailed Abby as McGee just rolled his eyes.

"Abbs!" said Gibbs as he turned around to give her the look.

"Oh my bad. Here it goes." Said Abby as she froze the image and McGee ran the recognition. It took less than a minute for a match to be made. You could hear a pin drop as Abby and McGee just looked at Gibbs when photo came up.

It took a second for Gibbs to recognize the man. Then he was out the door without a word. McGee quickly sent an email to Ziva and Tony. Gibbs needed backup whether he wanted it or not.

Gibbs got out of the back elevator and went straight to his desk and grabbed his gear and went to the front elevator. It opened with Ziva and Tony in it already. Gibbs walked in and turned around as Tony hit the down button. Gibbs just smiled as the doors closed.

Two hours later Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva walked into the bullpen with Trent Corte. Fornell sat at Gibbs' desk waiting for them. Tony and Ziva took an unhappy Kort to the interrogation room as Gibbs walked over to his desk to put up his gear.

"Well, I should say that I am surprised but with Kort nothing suprises me anymore." Said Fornell as he got up out of Gibb's chair.

"Me neither. "said Gibbs as he sat down with a heavy sigh.

"What are you thinking Gibbs? There has got to be more to this than Kort. I think someone is trying to get you off the track of finding Kelly." Said Fornell as he leaned against the desk.

"Yeah I think you are right. Something just doesn't add up. That was almost too easy." Gibbs said as he got up. "Let's go see if Kort is going to play nice." He said as he and Fornell headed towards integration.

"Finally done." Kelly said to herself as she looked around the empty room. The house has sold in less than a week and the furniture has been put into storage until she could decide what she wanted to keep. She just couldn't stay in this house anymore. Too many memories and she needed to get on with her life. Kelly thought about trying to find out more about her past as she got into her suv

and started the engine. The file from the bottom drawer sat in the seat next to her. It was sealed with her name on it. She hadn't had the courage to open it yet. Maybe when she got to the hotel and her nerves settled down she would open it. Truthfully Kelly was scared to open it. She wasn't sure she could handle what she would find.


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly pulled into the hotel parking lot a couple hours later. She was tired from driving and thinking about her life. As she got her bags out and headed towards the lobby she felt a bit relieved. She was starting over and hopefully find out some clues to her past. She had been very careful in choosing where to stay and purchasing her new suv. Kelly had thought she was being followed a couple of days earlier and decided to make some changes and take some precautions just in case. She wasn't sure who was out there and did not want to find out. She was secretly glad that her adopted dad had made her take karate lessons as a kid and later on made her learn to shot a gun. She had been a natural and always hit her target dead on. That had surprised him and she laughed at that memory. She unlocked her room and did a quick sweep of it. As she walked around she decided she watched too many crime shows and might be over reacting a bit. But she couldn't ignore her gut. She was sure someone was after her. She decided to go and get something to eat while she looked at the envelope's contents. Then she would come back and plan her next move.

Gibbs and Fornell came out of the room after Kort was being escorted out. His days as a CIA agent were numbered. "I shouldn't be surprised at the things Kort does anymore. He doesn't play by the rules when it comes to making money and he doesn't care who he hurts." Said Fornell as they reached the bullpen and headed over to Gibb's desk.

Gibbs nodded as he sat down. It had taken everything he had not to have grabbed Kort by the throat to choke the information out of him. Kort had placed a tracking device on the car to try and get some dirt on Tony. It had nothing to do their search for Kelly. They were back at square one.

He had lost the girl. She was smarter than he had realized. He needed to find out where she went after selling the house. He could not get any information from the realtor or the dealership even posing as a cop. He was going to get it from his boss when he found out. He had to decide his next move carefully. Where would she go? He thought about it as he packed his bags and headed out the door. He smiled then and knew exactly where he was going next.

Gibbs sighed as he leaned back in his chair to think. "Fornell, it's not adding up. Kort is just a pawn in this. I think it was meant to throw us off."

"Yeah, I think you are right. But who is pulling the strings?" replied Fornell.

"I still think it involves the cartel family." Said Gibbs. He picked up the phone and dialed. "McGee, I need Kort's movements tracked and his phone records. See if he is being watched. You got thirty minutes." Gibbs hung up the phone without waiting for McGee to reply.

Ziva came into the bullpen. "Gibbs, we got a call from Florence. She said a man came in asking questions about us and Kelly. He tried to pose as a cop but Florence said she knew better. She did not give him much information and he had left frustrated. He was gone by the time the local police had gotten there. She is at the police station right now giving a description. We will have a sketch of the guy in about an hour."

Gibbs just smiled. Good old Florence he thought.

Fornell jumped up and headed towards the elevator. "I am going to see what my contacts can find out. I will be back in a couple of hours."

Dinozzo had run to pick up dinner for everyone since it was going to be a late night since he had gotten the short straw. As he had turned around from the counter his eyes glanced towards a young woman sitting close to the wall. He almost dropped the takeout. It couldn't be her he thought. Nothing ever goes this easy. He quickly sat down and took out his cell and quietly took a picture without being obvious. He sent a text to Abby and took in the surroundings. It did not appear that she was being watched by anyone else and that she was by herself. She appeared deep in thought and was too busy reading some to notice him. He quickly formed a plan to get her out if needed before backup could arrive while waiting on confirmation.

Abby got the picture and text and quickly sent it to her computer. There was an instant match. She replied to Tony quickly and then did the happy dance as McGee ran up to tell Gibbs.

Ziva slipped into the restaurant quietly. Tony nodded towards Kelly. Gibbs watched from MTAC. He did not need to risk Kelly's life by being there. It was one of the hardest things for him to do. All he wanted to do was grab her in a big bear hug and never let her go.

Ziva walked over to Kelly and took the seat across from her. Kelly was so startled that she knocked over her tea. Luckily the lid was on and it kept the contents from spilling over on the file.

"Kelly, I don't have time to explain, but I am with NCIS and we believe your life is in danger. We have been trying to find you for some time now. I need you to come with me so that we can protect you." Said Ziva

Kelly sat in disbelief as Ziva said these things to her. She had been trying to understand the letter from her adopted dad in the file and then Ziva shows up. Her gut told her she could trust her and she was pretty good at reading people and decided she needed to go with her even if it didn't make sense at the moment. She nodded at Ziva and gathered her things as she stood up.

Tony got up after they passed by the table and walked out slowly. He stood outside for a moment while the girls got into the second charger. McGee nodded from the other side as he headed towards Tony's car. All was clear at the moment.

The screen at MTAC showed no sign of anyone following after them. It didn't mean they were totally clear but for now it bought them some time. He took a deep breathe. Kelly looked so much like Shannon. He could not believe his baby girl was on her way. He didn't know how to prepare for this one.


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly sat quietly in the passenger seat. A million questions running through her head but afraid to voice them. She looked out the window as Ziva drove. So of it seemed familiar but she was not sure.

"Kelly, you are going to be alright I promise you. You will see." Said Ziva. She was trying to reassure her. Ziva asked her questions about her adopted parents and about what she had been reading. Kelly answered the questions honestly. Ziva could tell there was a lot of pain behind them. What she was not prepared for was the knowledge that Kelly did not remember who she really was and who her parents were. How was she going to tell Gibbs?

Gibbs waited in MTAC for Ziva after filling in Vance what had taken place while he was in Los Angeles. Ziva had taken Kelly to the conference room. He needed to talk to her before he saw Kelly. Ducky had quietly joined him to offer his support.

Ziva had McGee sit in the room with Kelly while she went to talk to Gibbs. Tony stood outside in the hall. They were not taken any chances even in the building. Kelly was family and they protect their own.

Ziva filled in Gibbs on the details. He nodded quietly as he realized that Kelly didn't remember who she was. It broke his heart. He looked over at Ducky for answers. Ziva slipped out so the two men could talk privately. She was going to check with Abby to see if the sketch had been sent yet.

"Jethro, I don't doubt the amnesia is from the trauma she endured as a child. Seeing you might trigger her memory or it may not. You need to be prepared either way. "said Ducky gently. "Trust your gut Jethro. You are her Father and you have always been. I think you will see the girl you raised for nine years is still there. You will know what to do."

Gibbs put his hand on Ducky's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. "Thanks Duck." He said as he headed towards the conference room.

Tony opened the door and nodded towards McGee. He stood up and told Kelly he would be back soon. She nodded but didn't turn around from looking out the window. She felt so lost at the moment. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to overcome the fear that was creeping up. How did all of this happen? Would she ever remember who she was? She wondered if she could make it through this nightmare alone.

Gibbs walked in quietly hoping his voice would not fail him. Kelly was standing with her back to him. He realized how much she reminded him of Shannon. He smiled at the thought of her. How he missed his soul mate. He took a deep breath. "Kelly" he said quietly.

Kelly turned around at the sound of her name. The voice sounded so comforting she thought as she found herself looking into familiar eyes. She gasped as memories suddenly flooded her mind at a rate she could barely comprehend. Her legs started to give out on her and Gibbs reached out to grab her and help her sit. He kneeled next to her keeping his hand on her arm on to steady her. He looked at the barely visible scars on her arm and rubbed it lightly with his thumb. He realized they were burn scars and his heart dropped. She just looked at him and tried to find her voice. "Daddy?" she whispered.

Gibbs nodded as a tear escaped down his cheek. He reached up to wipe Kelly's tears as well. He could tell the memories were coming back by the range of emotions on her face. He wished he could take away her pain. All he wanted to do at the moment was hold her and tell her it was going to be all right and that he would keep her safe this time.

Kelly tried to understand the flood of memories. Feeling the explosion, seeing her mom's face, the pain, and falling out of the van. She wanted to explain all of this to him but the words won't come. She stood up quickly and Gibbs stood next to her holding her shaking hands in his. She looked down at them and felt how rough they were. These were the hands that taught her how to sand wood. These were the hands that held her when she was scared. The same hands that ticked her and swung her around in the yard. Kelly buried her head into Gibbs shoulder as the flood of emotions took over.

Gibbs held Kelly and whispered in her ear. "I am here Kel. It is going to be alright. I am going to keep you safe this time." He stroked her red hair and rocked her as he had done when she was little. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he held his beautiful girl. He has a second chance he thought to himself. He was not going to lose her this time.

It took about thirty minutes before Kelly found the strength to talk. She was worn out from crying and reliving so many memories at once. She stepped out of her dad's hug and looked into his face. "He told me that you died in the Gulf War. I thought I was alone. I was so hurt and scared those first few months. I wished I had just died with mom. All I wanted was to be with you and her."

Gibbs didn't know how much more his heart could take. He just held her again. "I am so sorry you had to go through that Kel. If I had known you were alive I would have done everything in my power to find you."

"I know you would have." Replied Kelly. She started to feel a bit shaky. "I think I better sit down."

Gibbs helped her sit and noticed her pale color. She needed to eat he thought. He had forgotten for a moment that she was hypoglycemic. He went to the door and stuck his head out to talk to McGee. He came back in and sat next to Kelly. He held her hand and said, "Kelly, I know we have a lot to talk about but right now we need to find out who is after you. I believe it is connected to me. They want revenge for something I did. Have you notice anything unusual lately? Anyone showing up in more than one place? "

Kelly did not ask what he did. She was pretty sure she had an idea but did not voice it. "Well, I thought I was being followed yesterday so I made sure I lost them before I headed out of town." She gave the description on the vehicle and where she was.

Gibbs wrote it down for Tony to follow up on. A knock on the door came and Gibbs opened it up to McGee who sat down a couple of drinks and bags. Gibbs handed the paper to him and asked him to pass it on to Tony. McGee also passed on some information quietly from Abby. He didn't want Kelly to hear it. Gibbs nodded and McGee headed out to the bullpen. Ziva was taking up her post outside.

Gibbs placed a drink and a bag of food in front of Kelly. "You need to eat Kel. I don't need you passing out on me." He said gently. He was trying to gauge her emotions and decide on how and when to proceed with the questions he needed to ask her. He didn't want to hurt her any more than she had been.

Kelly pulled out the food and looked up at her dad and smiled. "You remembered." At that moment she felt so loved and safe. He had never forgotten her. She took a bite of her favorite hamburger and grinned again at her dad. It was just as she remembered. She knew then that somehow it was going to be all right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gibbs could tell that Kelly was exhausted as she finished eating. He almost laughed out loud at the memory of her as a baby when she would fall asleep in the high chair during dinner. He tucked that memory away for the moment and focused on the girl before him. So much time lost. "Kel" he said quietly, "I need to ask you some questions."**

**As Kelly looked at her Dad her heart leaped into her throat. She wasn't scared of him. She was terrified of her memories and what they would bring. She had locked them away for so long and now she knew there was no turning back. Her memories may be the link to whoever was causing them harm. She just wanted it all over with and to start her life over. To get to know her Dad again and hopefully be a family. She put her hand on her Dad's and said" It is alright I can do this."**

"**Ok" he nodded. "We need to go back to the beginning. That day…." Gibbs couldn't finish the sentence but Kelly understood.**

"**Daddy it's ok." Kelly replied. She stood up and walked over to the window. Looking out as she pictured in her mind that day. **

**Gibbs knew Kelly was distancing herself from him and it about broke his heart. But he knew it was necessary for her to remember. He just hoped that they could get through this together.**

"**I remember laughing with mom right before the accident." Kelly continued to look out the window as she began to recount what happened. "The next thing I knew there was so much smoke and I knew I was hurt. I couldn't see the agent in the front seat because of the fire. I looked over at mom and she was bleeding from her head badly. Mom must have known something was wrong. She kept telling me to go that I needed to run. I tried to tell her no that I was going to stay with her but she won't hear of it. She made me promise to tell you that she loved you and that she was happy. Then she made me go. She told me to run and not look back no matter what happened." **

**Gibbs felt his heart drop into his stomach. Shannon must have known the danger they were in. She had given her life to save their daughter's. He got up and walked up behind Kelly. He put his hands softly on her shoulders and whispered, "You were only nine Kelly. There was nothing you could have done. She was right is telling you to run." Gibbs felt Kelly's shoulders start to shake and he her turned her around into his shoulder for her to cry into. He just held her and rubbed her back. He knew that she had stopped to look back at the van without her even saying it. He didn't fault her for that. It just broke his heart again and gave him more understanding about what all she had gone through. After a couple of minutes Kelly composed herself and smiled up at him.**

"**I need to go and clean my face." Kelly said hoarsely. **

**He knew this needed to be a stopping point. Gibbs decided then to call it a night and take Kelly home to get some rest. He would leave it up to the rest of the team to get some answers while he tried to help Kelly adjust to being home. Fornell and some of his team were already in place around his house setting up a protective perimeter. He led Kelly to the door and opened it and asked Ziva to walk with her. Abby came up around the corner and whispered something to Gibbs and then bounced back to her lab. Gibbs just grinned. Abbs had sent some fresh linens, flowers, food, and clothes with one of Fornell's agents to the house for him and Kelly. **

**Kelly washed her face and looked into the mirror. Ziva had checked the bathroom and then went out in the hall wait giving her some privacy. She really was thankful for this group of people that were around her. She was just really tired and just wanted to get some sleep. She took a deep breath and headed towards the door.**

**McGee filled in Gibbs about Kort's phone records. It didn't look like Kort was involved but Gibbs told McGee to dig deeper just to be sure. Tony was still looking at any connections that might involve Rivera. Gibbs gave some final instructions as Ziva walked into the bullpen with Kelly. He put his arm around his daughter and said "Let's go home and get some rest." **

**Kelly nodded since she was too tired to answer. Gibbs put his arm around her as they headed towards the elevator. Ziva followed quietly. She was going to follow behind them to the house and spend a couple of hours there with the other agents in protection detail. **

**Kelly did not notice any of the agents quietly sweeping the area as she and Gibbs made their way to the car. No one was taking any chances. Gibbs was leaving his truck here tonight and taking the charger. He nodded over the hood to Ziva as they both got into their vehicles.**

**Tony and McGee were busy tracking some leads. Boss made it clear that they needed to trade off and get some sleep in a couple of hours if nothing came up tonight. He wanted them rested and fresh for tomorrow. Abby had already set up some sleeping bags in the lab for anyone that needed a cat nap. She knew no one would be going home tonight. **

**He almost didn't make it through security at the airport but he managed to sweet talk the woman. Now to get his bags and find a hotel close enough where he could watch and form his plan. His adrenaline was running and he didn't slow down to realize a crucial mistake he had just made.**


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note

Thank you so much for the reviews! I am sorry that it has taken me so long to post. I have had chapter 8 written for a while but life is crazy with a toddler and I needed to step back a bit. I will try not to let so much time pass again between chapters. I am working on chapter 9 and hope to have it up within a week or sooner. Thanks everyone for your support!


	9. Chapter 9

McGee was running another check on Rivera'

Gibbs could tell that Kelly was fighting sleep. "Kelly, you can rest. I will wake you when we get to the house."

Kelly yawned and barely whispered thanks before her eyes closed.

Gibbs smiled a bit as he glanced in the rearview mirror. He started thinking about this couple that raised his girl. So many questions he wanted answers to. How did they find her? Were they good to her? Did they sit with her when she was sick or had nightmares? Did they help her with her homework? Gibbs took a deep breath and focused on his driving. He needed to concentrate on the here and now and keep Kelly safe. The answers to his questions would come soon enough.

Gibbs pulled into the driveway and waited for the all clear signal. He woke Kelly up gently and she smiled as she stretched. Gibbs went around to her side of the car and helped her out. As they walked up the sidewalk and the steps Gibbs quietly looked around. He opened the front door and let Kelly walk in first. He knew the house was secure and the agents were around but out of site giving them their privacy. Kelly walked in and stopped just before the stairs. She looked around with a slight grin on her face. Not much had changed.

Gibbs put his hand gently on her back. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Kelly looked over at him and replied, "I feel like I have stepped back in time."

Gibbs just grinned slightly. He wasn't sure how to answer Kelly or try to explain the hole in his heart.

"Dad" Kelly said as she grabbed his hand, "It's ok. I think I understand why you left things pretty much the same."

Gibbs just hugged her and kissed her forehead. This was new territory for him. Being a dad again to his grown daughter and having to deal with memories that he had locked away for so long.

"Let's get you settled in." He said as he grabbed Kelly's bag and headed upstairs to her room.

Kelly's heart began to race as she followed her dad upstairs. She use to have dreams about being in her room. She wondered if he had left things the same.

Gibbs opened the door to her room and was surprised. Abby had outdone herself this time. He owed her more than just a calf-pow. The room had been dusted, hardwood floor had been swepted, fresh linens on the bed, fresh towels in her bathroom and fresh flowers on the nightstand. It almost like Kelly had never left.

Kelly gasped as she walked into the room. It was the same yet different. She finally felt like she belonged. She walked over to the bed and picked up Floppy and hugged her as Gibbs smiled. Floppy was her small stuffed dog that she had gotten as a toddler and has carried with her everywhere except that fateful morning.

Kelly sat on the bed and looked up at her dad. Gibbs sat down next to her as she was trying to control her emotions.

"So, where do we go from here?" she asked.

Gibbs looked up at the ceiling before he looked at Kelly. "We take it one day at a time. I promise you Kelly we will find this man and I will keep you safe. But right now I want you to get ready for bed and get some rest. "

Kelly had to stifle a giggle because at the moment she felt like she was a kid again with her dad telling her to go to bed but she knew he was right. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was crawl in the bed but she was not sure she wanted to close her eyes. She was sure the nightmares would come.

"I will be back in a few minutes." Gibbs said as he closed her door.

Kelly started to question why as she looked over towards the chair close to the window. Then it dawned on her. He was going to stand guard while she slept. She grinned at the memories of him sitting with her when she was sick as a child. She gathered up her things and headed into the bathroom to get ready for the night and praying that is was all going to work out.

Gibbs went downstairs and checked in with Fornell who was in the kitchen.

"How is she?" Fornell asked as he handed Gibbs some coffee.

Gibbs nodded as he took a quick sip. "She is good as can be expected. She seems to have a good head on her shoulders and even though she is all grown she still is my Kelly. I don't know how else to explain it."

"Gibbs, I cannot imagine the range of emotions you are feeling right now but it must feel surreal to have your baby girl upstairs."

"Yeah," Gibbs said as he took another sip of his coffee. "What did you find out about Collins?"

"From what we can tell Michael Collins and his wife Rachel adopted Kelly about a month after the accident. The adoption papers look legit. We are trying to find a paper trail and the lawyer that handled the adoption. Judge Hubbard died several years ago from unknown causes.

"Great" said Gibbs. "How far is this thing going to go?"

"You got me there Gibbs." Replied Tobias. "The cartel family really must hate you that much.

Gibbs started to reply when the back door opened and in walked Mike Franks. Gibbs and Fornell just looked at each other in surprise. They didn't see that one coming.

"Probie, you just gonna stand there or help me with my bag?" demanded Mike.

Gibbs just grinned and grabbed Frank's bag. "I shouldn't be surprised Mike. How are you?"

"The question is how are you? How's Kelly?" Mike asked as he looked Gibbs in the eye. "Tobias what have you found out?"

Gibbs just grinned slightly and looked over at Tobias. "Fill him in while I go upstairs to check on Kelly. I will be down later." He grabbed a couple of slices of pizza and some Coke to take upstairs for Kelly.

Gibbs found Kelly's door open and her sitting quietly on the bed with her arms around her knees. She was looking out the window. He put her food down on the nighstand and sat next to her and put his arm around her. She leaned into his shoulder as he kissed her forehead.

"I know it's silly, but I am afraid if I close my eyes when I wake up in the morning it will all have been a dream." Said Kelly. "I use to feel so lost when I would have dreams of being home. I would be so frustrated because I could not remember anything."

Gibbs just held her tighter. He wished he could take away her pain. "Well I know for fact this is not a dream and I will be here when you wake up.

Kelly looked over at him and nodded. She knew he was a man of his word and he would never lied to her. Suddenly her stomach started growling loudly and she covered her stomach and laughed.

Gibbs grabbed her plate and put it in front of her to eat. Kelly thought the pizza smelled divine and it tasted just like she remembered. For the first time in a long time Gibbs truly enjoyed the pizza and the memories it brought with it.

When Kelly was done eating she looked over at her dad with that deteremined look on her face. "Dad, I need to finish telling you what happened that day."

Gibbs looked at her trying to guage her emotions and wether they needed to go down this road tonight or in the morning. If it had been anybody else they would of already been questioned. He wasn't sure she would be up to it. "Kelly, we can wait until morning if you want, I know it has been one heck of a day and you are exhausted."

Kelly nodded but decided that now was the time. "No I need to do this now."

Gibbs was a bit taken back at how much Kelly reminded him of Shannon at this moment. He nodded and let her take the lead.

"After I got away from the van I hide for a while down in an alley behind an apartment building. I was so scared and my head was killing me. I managed to stop the bleeding but I could not tell how deep the cut was. I must of fallen asleep where I was because it was late evening when I woke up and I could not remember at that time what had happened. I did know that something terrible had happened and I knew I wasn't safe. Somehow I ended up inside the apartment building where she found me.

"We are following a lead. Someone used All is quiet at the moment. I was just about to check in with McGee unless you want to."

Gibbs nodded as he hit the button on the headset and leaned into the doorway as Fornell walked towards the living room to sweep the house.

McGee was in MTAC watching the split screen around Gibb's house when Gibbs popped up on the screen. "Boss, how's Kelly?"

"She is fine McGee." Gibbs said quietly. McGee was a bit taken back at the softness of Gibb's voice. Boss was not his usual gruffy self. "What do you got for me?" Gibbs asked.

McGee licked his lips to gather his thoughts quickly.


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. My laptop crashed and life has been very busy. I have added the last part of Chapter 9 to start this chapter since it looks like I have a part of it missing when I went back and reread it. Thanks everyone for the reviews!


	11. Chapter 10

"After I got away from the van I hid for a while down in an alley behind an apartment building. I was so scared and my head was killing me. I managed to stop the bleeding but I could not tell how deep the cut was. I must of fallen asleep where I was because it was late evening when I woke up and I could not remember at that time what had happened. I did know that something terrible had happened and I knew I wasn't safe. Somehow I ended up inside the apartment building where she found me. She took me home which was a couple of hours away. I couldn't tell them much but I think Mr. Collins had looked into it. They was nothing on the news or in the paper about any accidents or explosions. After a period of time they told me that they couldn't find any missing persons with my description and that probably meant that I had no family members alive and that they wanted to adopt me. I knew they had always wanted a child and felt like they would be ok to be with so I agreed."

"Kelly," Gibbs said quietly. "You don't need to explain or feel guilty about the adoption you were only 9 years old."

Kelly sighed. "But I felt in my gut you were still alive. I just couldn't remember what you looked like or my last name. I didn't realize then I could trust my gut. I think I just wanted to be safe and belong somewhere. Even though I never really felt like I totally belonged. I always felt like something was missing. When I was a teenager I use to spend hours looking up missing children in hopes that my picture would show up."

Gibbs just hugged her and kissed her forehead. He wished he could take the pain away or give her back those missing years of growing up but he knew he couldn't. He would just have to keep her safe and be the dad she needed now. "Kelly why don't you get some sleep and we can finish this conversation tomorrow."

Kelly agreed and laid down as Gibbs got up and leaned over to kiss her forehead goodnight. Kelly grinned as she closed her eyes and sighed. She felt safe and loved.

Gibbs sat in the chair and watched Kelly sleep. As soon as he was sure she was in a deep sleep he got up to check on things downstairs. At the top of the landing he motioned for Ziva to come up and take over his watch.

"Everything is secure outside. Said Ziva. Nothing indicates we have been followed or that they know she is here."

Gibbs nodded. "Just a matter of time. I will be back up in a few minutes."

Ziva nodded. She knew it was pointless to try to convince him to get some sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Fornell handed Gibbs a cup of coffee. Gibbs sipped it and nodded his thanks.

"We are following a lead. All is quiet at the moment. I was just about to check in with McGee unless you want to."

Gibbs nodded as he hit the button on the headset and leaned into the doorway as Fornell walked towards the living room to sweep the house.

McGee was in MTAC watching the split screen around Gibb's house when Gibbs popped up on the screen. "Boss, how's Kelly?"

"She is fine McGee." Gibbs said quietly. McGee was a bit taken back at the softness of Gibb's voice. Boss was not his usual gruffy self. "What do you got for me?" Gibbs asked.

McGee licked his lips to gather his thoughts quickly. "Boss I set up an alert system for any of the Rivera's names that may show up at the airport, rentals, etc. Well we got one from a car rental at the Regan National Airport. Tristian Rivera's savings card was swiped at the Hertz rental but the car is rented under a false name. We got the video surveillance but he managed to avoid showing his face. We are working on getting a description from the agent and tack him movements."

Gibbs sighed. "Just keep me updated McGee and you watch your six." And he hung up.

McGee let out a slow sigh as he took off his headset and headed out of MTAC. He had expected Gibbs to go off but he didn't. He was a bit surprised but knew Gibbs was just being very smart and levelheaded. McGee knew he needed to take the same approach so the he won't miss anything.

Tony came in the bullpen with the composite sketch as McGee came down the stairs. "No identifying fingerprints on the counter and he managed to avoid all the cameras. I hope this sketch identifies him because this getting old real fast. How did Gibbs take the news?"

"Almost too calm. It was not what I was expecting." Replied McGee.

Tony took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. He was so tired. "We better get this down to Abby and see if we can find out who this guy is. I have a feeling time is running out."

He didn't drive far from the airport. He was tired and checked into the hotel with no problem. It would be morning before he would hear what the next step was and he intended to get some sleep. But first he decided a little room service to celebrate a job almost done was needed.


End file.
